


Pflicht | FanFiktion.de

by Dora Lupin (MorganaVelaryon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaVelaryon/pseuds/Dora%20Lupin
Summary: I also published this story on fanfiktion.de(Well, as it seems I'm too dumb to edit this thing...)Ich habe dieses Werk auch auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.(Anscheinend bin ich zu dumm, dieses Ding richtig zu editieren...)





	Pflicht | FanFiktion.de

**Author's Note:**

> I also published this story on fanfiktion.de  
> (Well, as it seems I'm too dumb to edit this thing...)
> 
> Ich habe dieses Werk auch auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.  
> (Anscheinend bin ich zu dumm, dieses Ding richtig zu editieren...)

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Alle bekannten Orte, Charaktere, etc. gehören J. K. Rowling.

 

 

Die Flammen züngelten an den Holzscheiten im Kamin in einem der vielen Zimmer des Anwesens empor, einer krachte laut. Doch das konnte Narzissa Black nicht aus ihrer Starre reißen. Ihre Mutter Druella hatte die Versuche sie anzusprechen aufgegeben. Narzissa hatte weiterhin stur, beinahe entsetzt in die Flammen gestarrt und, sobald ihre Mutter das Zimmer verlassen hatte, begonnen zu weinen. Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht erwartet hatte, nein. Dennoch war es unerwartet gekommen. Schon als ihre Mutter sie gebeten hatte, sie bitte in den Salon zu begleiten und sich dort zu setzen, war sie misstrauisch geworden. Und ihre Ahnung sollte sich als richtig herausstellen. "Narzissa, Liebes, du weißt, dass es deine Pflicht ist, standesgemäß zu heiraten", hatte ihre Mutter begonnen. Die weiteren Ausführungen kamen Narzissa vor, wie im Nebel. Bis auf einen Namen: Lucius Malfoy. Ausgerechnet er, ausgerechnet der arrogante Mistkerl, der schon so vielen Mädchen das Herz gebrochen, schon so viele fallen gelassen hatte. Narzissa mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, mit ihm verheiratet zu sein. Wenn sie ihn sofort heiraten müsste - bei dem Gedanken befiel sie ein eisiger Schock - könnte sie ihren Schulabschluss nicht machen. Hätte sie ihrer Mutter nur zugehört! Sie hatte sicher etwas über den Zeitpunkt gesagt. Narzissa atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln. Haltung bewahren. Sie wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und zeigen, wie sehr es sie geschockt hatte und wie sehr es ihr gegen den Strich ging. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ihre Mutter ihren Schock bemerkt hatte.

"Narzissa, Liebes, alles in Ordnung?"  
"Natürlich, Mutter. Warum sollte es nicht?"  
Wie sie dieses Getue doch hasste. Sie hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, dass ihr dieses aufgesetzte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht festgebrannt war. Andromeda lächelte ihr verständnisvoll entgegen.  Sie war gerade wieder um eine Heirat herumgekommen, weil sie den Anwärter vergrault hatte. Narzissa kannte den Grund und bewunderte Andromeda für ihren Mut.  
"Da ich der Meinung bin, dass du mir vorhin nicht zugehört hast", begann ihre Mutter genervt, "Erzähle ich dir das Wichtigste nochmal. Du wirst Lucius Malfoy sobald wie möglich nach deinem Abschluss heiraten. Das war sein expliziter Wunsch, dass er nicht heiratet, bis du mit der Schule fertig bist. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen einmal vorbeikommen, um dich kennenzulernen."  
Ein knappes Nicken seitens Narzissa folgte. "Wann?"  
"Vermutlich übermorgen."  
Natürlich, ihr Geburtstag. Narzissa hätte es sich fast denken können. Also begann sie, sich innerlich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten.

*~*       *~*

Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich, als er die Straße zum Grimmauldplatz 12 entlangging. Es verwunderte ihn, dass das hier eine Muggelgegend war. Eine der ältesten, reinblütigsten Familien der Welt lebte neben Muggeln. Komisch...  
An der Nummer 12 angekommen, öffnete ihm ein kleiner Hauself, der sogleich losflitzte, um seinem Herrn Meldung zu geben. Ein anderer Elf kam auf Lucius zu und geleitete ihn in einen Empfangssalon.  
"Die hocherwürdige Familie Black wird sich gleich zu Ihnen gesellen, Mr. Malfoy."  
Und tatsächlich traten nur kurze Zeit später bereits Cygnus, Druella und eine ihrer Töchter ein.  
"Lucius, wie schön Dich zu sehen. Meine Frau kennst Du ja bereits und das hier ist meine Tochter, Andromeda. Bellatrix ist heute leider nicht zugegen und Narzissa wird sich sobald als möglich hier einfinden. Sie hat noch einen wichtigen Brief erhalten."  
Die darauffolgenden Minuten zogen sich dahin. Druella entschuldigte sich fortwährend, dass Narzissa zu spät kam, Cygnus schwieg und Lucius beschwichtigte Druella. Als Narzissa schließlich in den Salon gerauscht kam und unter ihrer Mutter Blick zusammenzuckte, wurde es Lucius noch ungemütlicher zumute. Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, Narzissa zu gratulieren.

Später am Abend hatte Narzissa es geschafft, sich ein bisschen abzukapseln. Sie saß im Garten und irgendwann kamen die Tränen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie vollkommen lächerlich gemacht, keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie zu blamieren. Ein vorsichtiges Räuspern ließ sie aufschrecken. Na super, dachte sie sich, nicht auch noch er!  
"Narzissa, eigentlich wollte ich mich nur persönlich vorstellen und dir alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen. Aber was ist denn los? Der eigene Geburtstag sollte doch ein Tag sein, an dem man sich freut."  
Sie lachte gequält auf, was allerdings eher nach einem unbeholfenen Schluckauf klang. Diese Worte aus seinem Mund.  
"Darf ich mich setzen?"  
Narzissa nickte nur abgehackt. Was sollte das denn werden?  
"Würdest du bitte mit mir sprechen? Wenn schon unsere erste Begegnung so verläuft, was wird denn dann sein, wenn wir verheiratet sind? Auch wenn die Hochzeit arrangiert ist, sollten wir uns doch zusammenreißen und das Beste herausholen. Findest du nicht auch?", wieder nur ein Nicken, "Na also. Ich bin Lucius Malfoy."  
"Narzissa Black", sie merkte kaum, wie nach und nach ihre Tränen versiegten, während sie ihm zuhörte. Er lächelte sie an und ihr Mundwinkel zuckte leicht.  
"Na, das sieht doch schon besser aus. Magst du eigentlich Erdbeertorte?"  
"Ähm, ja?"  
Das Gespräch dauerte an und Narzissa vergaß die Zeit, ihre Tränen, ihre Enttäuschung, ihre Wut - all das fiel von ihr ab. Zwar führten sie kein tiefgründiges Gespräch, aber dennoch begann Narzissa, in ihm mehr als den Herzensbrecher zu sehen. Lucius war ein interessanter Mensch, der es mit einfachen Themen wie dem Wetter, ihrem Lieblingsbuch oder Ähnlichem fertig brachte, sie zum Lächeln zu bringen; ein toller Charakter, von dem sie - da war sie sich sicher - bisher nur noch keine schlechten Seiten kennengelernt hatte. Es war der reine Wahnsinn, aber sie mochte ihn.

*~*       *~*

Lucius kam öfter vorbei, als Narzissa gedacht hatte. Ihm schien wirklich etwas daran zu liegen, sich mit ihr zu verstehen. Narzissa musste zugeben, dass sie so töricht war, sich tatsächlich in ihn zu verlieben.  
Mittlerweile neigte sich der August dem Ende entgegen, ihre Ferien beliefen sich nur noch auf wenige Tage. Sie saß an Lucius gelehnt im Garten, unter einem Muffliato verborgen. Ihre Mutter musste schließlich nicht alles erfahren, gerade weil Narzissa sich bei Lucius über Druella auslassen konnte. Was sie auch oft genug tat. Seit Narzissa mit Lucius inoffiziell verlobt war (der Antrag fehlte - wie Druella ständig meckerte - noch immer), schien Druella ihre "Mutterpflichten" übermäßig ernstzunehmen. Sie überwachte Narzissa geradezu, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind, das in jedem Moment von einem Hippogreifen überrannt werden könnte.  
Lucius erzählte gerade von seinem letzten Sommerurlaub in der Bretagne. Narzissa, die noch nie außerhalb Londons und Hogwarts' gewesen war, hing gebannt an seinen Lippen und rutschte unbewusst noch näher zu ihm. Ihre Eltern machten keinen Urlaub. Sie hoffte, dass sie mit ihm ebenso reisen würde, wie er es allein tat.  
"Narzissa? Hallo?", drang plötzlich leise seine Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
"Was ist los?" Sie erschrak beinahe darüber, wie nah sie sich waren.  
"Ich versuche schon zum fünften Mal, dich anzusprechen, aber du bist so in Gedanken versunken. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
In den letzten Wochen hatte er ein Gespür für ihre Probleme und Stimmungen entwickelt, das ihr beinahe unheimlich war. Außerdem ließ er ihre Hand, die er vor halben Ewigkeiten ergriffen hatte, nicht los.  
"Es ist alles gut, wirklich. Ich habe mir nur deine Reiseziele vorgestellt. Dort muss es toll sein."  
"Das ist es. Warst du schon in Madrid oder generell in Spanien?"  
"Leider nein. Ich war noch nie außerhalb von London und dem bisschen Schottland, das ich durch Hogwarts kenne. Warum?"  
"Nur so. Soll ich übermorgen eigentlich mit zum Bahnhof kommen?", wechselte er geschickt das Thema.  
Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Wenn du möchtest."  
"Dann bis morgen." Er umarmte sie und verschwand durch die Gartentür. Narzissa sah ihm seufzend nach und löste den Muffliato.

*~*       *~*

"Narzissa, komm jetzt!"  
"Ja doch, Mutter."  
Narzissa war genervt. Nein, sie kamen definitiv nicht zu spät zum Zug. Genau wie in den Jahren zuvor. Sie alle konnten apparieren. Außerdem war sie, sobald Bellatrix und Andromeda apparieren konnten, sowieso immer mit ihnen Seit-an-Seit appariert. Ihre Eltern hatten sie kaum zum Bahnhof gebracht oder abgeholt. Aber heute hatte Druella zufällig noch etwas in London zu erledigen. Das konnte man doch perfekt verbinden. Narzissa konnte nur entnervt seufzen. Erledigen? Dass sie nicht lachte!  
"Ach, Narzissa, auch schon da?"  
Ihre Antwort grummelte sie vor sich hin, während sie ihren Koffer verkleinerte und von der Türschwelle nach King's Cross apparierte.  
An einem der Apparierpunkte angekommen, sah sie sich verstohlen um. Nein, niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Hinter ihr kam gerade Druella an. Narzissa marschierte bereits zum Gleis, als sie an der Hand zurückgehalten wurde, sie hätte beinah aufgeschrien. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, nur um einen beinahe selbstgefällig grinsenden Lucius zu erblicken. Ihr Blick war tödlicher, als ein Avada Kedavra. Nachdem sie schweigend durch die Absperrung gegangen waren und Druella irgendwo in dem unendlichen Gewusel an Hexen und Zauberern, Eltern und Kindern verloren hatten, zog Lucius sie ein bisschen von dem Trubel weg.  
"Also eigentlich wollte ich dir noch vor deiner Abreise 'endlich' - um es wie unsere Eltern zu sagen - einen Antrag machen. Aber irgendwie hat es sich nie ergeben. Dennoch wollte ich dich fragen, ob du deinen Verlobungsring sehen möchtest."  
Narzissa nickte, etwas zu hastig, und Lucius zog eine kleine Ringschachtel aus seiner Jacketttasche. Der Ring war einfach gehalten, silbern mit kleinen aufgesetzten Smaragden und Onyxen. Narzissas Kinnlade hatte sich soeben verselbstständigt. Der Ring bestach durch seine Schlichtheit, gleichzeitig aber auch durch die sich in den Edelsteinen brechenden Lichtreflexe. Lucius leises Lachen brachte sie dazu, mit dem Anstarren des Ringes aufzuhören.  
"Zwar hätte ich mir das hier für dich ganz anders gewünscht - du bekommst auch noch einen richtigen Antrag - , so sehr du anderes verdient hättest", er nahm ihre Hand und ging tatsächlich vor allen Menschen auf die Knie, "Willst du mich heiraten?"  
"Natürlich!", kam enthusiastisch die Antwort. Doch dann, leiser: "Auch ohne pompösen Antrag und vor allem auch ohne Vorplanung unserer Eltern."  
Lucius hatte ihr den Ring angesteckt, hielt aber weiter ihre Hand fest, und war aufgestanden. Jetzt schwieg er und Narzissa hatte das Gefühl, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.  
"Lucius, wenn ich... etwas Falsches ge-", seine Hand an ihrer Wange ließ sie stoppen und zu ihm aufblicken. Seine grauen Augen lagen fragend auf ihr. Bevor Narzissa wusste, wie ihr geschah, legte er vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre.

Nach Narzissas Abschluss wurde geheiratet. Mit Erdbeertorte zum Essen und einer Weltreise mit Start in Madrid als Flitterwochen.


End file.
